Digital video Set-Top Box (STB) security is an evolving process. As pirating knowledge increases, the amount of security designed into the STBs is increased to avoid illegal access to descrambling technology. Smart cards are currently being used to provide security for decryption codes. Additional security measures could be introduced to help protect the rest of the box.